Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Der Korallenskipper/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|350px Hallo Der Korallenskipper! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Yoga 'Diskussion 17:59, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Artikelarbeit Hallo Der Korallenskipper, ich möchte dir einige Dinge zu deinem Artikel "Schlacht um Mount Tantiss" mitteilen. Da du dich erst kürzlich in der Jedipedia angemeldet hast, bist du (verständlicherweise) noch nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten vertraut. Daher kann ich dir unsere Ersten Schritte sehr empfehlen, um schonmal einen ersten Überblick zu bekommen. Der Artikel in der jetzigen Form ist leider nicht haltbar, da die Informationen unzulänglich sind. Schaue dir doch mal zur Orientierung die Artikel in der Kategorie:Schlachten an. Generell sollen die Informationen in den Artikeln so wiedergegeben werden, dass auch Leute, die die Quellen nicht besitzen, folgen können. Aber gerade die Schlacht um Mount Tantiss ist für einen Autoren-Neuling schon ein dicker Brocken. Vielleicht solltest du zunächst mit kleineren Arbeiten beginnen, bevor du dich daran traust. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, zögere nicht, dich bei mir zu melden. Viele Grüße – 'Andro A • Disku 18:03, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Was soll an Mount Tantiss so "ein dicker Brocken" sein? --Der Korallenskipper 18:12, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::Ich meinte das in der Hinsicht, dass diese Schlacht einen recht umfangreichen Artikel erfordert. Als Neuling ist das nicht unbedingt einfach. (Das ist nur ein gutgemeinter Ratschlag – bitte nicht missverstehen.) – Andro A • Disku 19:06, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) The Star Wars Cookbook: Wookiee Cookies and Other Galactic Recipes Hallo Korallenskipper, damit dein Artikel nicht doch noch gelöscht wird, nimm bitte die Kennzeichnung als "Neuer Stub" raus und füge Under Construction ein. Das geht so: Wo "NS" steht, schreibst du UC hin, und alles zwischen "|" und "}}" ersetzt du durch ~~~~. UC heißt, dass du den Artikel noch ausbauen willst. Idealerweise machst du das vor Ablauf der 24 Stunden, also vor 16.50 Uhr. Rorret Disku 10:04, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Hi Korallenskipper, könntest du bitte die Rezension von Amazon.com wieder aus dem Artikel nehmen, sie hat darin nicht zu suchen. Es ist eine Beschreibung die dazu verleitet das Buch zu kaufen, nicht neutrall deren Inhalt wieder gibt, zumal nicht geklärt ist ob man es Copieright-technisch überhaupt in Ordnung ist sie zu kopieren und hier zu veröffentlichen. Haste das Buch nicht selbst, kann nicht in eigenen Worten etwas zum Inhalt wieder geben, haste schon einmal auf starwars.com nachgeschaut ob dort ein Artikel zu dem Buch voranden ist, ...? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:53, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) OK!--Der Korallenskipper 17:05, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Sowas… … muss echt nicht sein. Unterlass solche Beiträge doch bitte, die werden nämlich eh wieder entfernt. Danke dir, GAR ☠ 00:38, 2. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo. Sowas ist unnötig stelle doch bitte ein SLA dann kann deine Benutzer Seite gelöscht werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:40, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Servus, 1. Was bei der schwarzen Knochen des Imperators ist ein SLA; 2. Kann ich sie nicht einfach selbst löschen? ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:48, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Nein kann man nicht können nur Administratoren. [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:50, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Aber den Inhalt hab' ich jetzt gelöscht! Was war eigentlich "Sowas" (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der Korallenskipper (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:54, 4. Mai 2011) :::::Hast du mitnichten, in der Versionsgeschichte ist das nach wie vor alles da. Wenn du deine Seite gelöscht haben willst, dann halte dich an die Regeln, stell einen Löschantrag, dann wird das ein Admin richtig machen, sodass danach auch alles weg ist. Alles andere ist Blödsinn und wird zudem nicht gerne gesehen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:07, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wenn der Artikel mit den Richtlinien im konflikt steht, ändere ich ihn gerne oder lasse ihn löschen. Aber welche Passagen sind so? Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie man so einen Antrag stellt! --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:32, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::::Ganz einfach Vorlage:Löschantrag eingeben. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 20:37, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidaten Hey Korallenskipper, schön das die viele Artikel hier gefallen und auch schön, wen du welche zur Wahl zum lesenswerten oder exzellenten Artikel vorschlägst, aber muss den sowas wie Lurmen sein? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie bewandert du im Thema TCW bist aber ich denke auch dir hätte auffallen können, dass bei dem Artikel wirklich noch einiges geht. Verstehe es jetzt nicht böse aber überleg doch vorher einfach ein bischen mehr und informiere dich evtl.. Gruß Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 21:20, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Und was ist mit dem über Chi Cho? ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 16:04, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Kommt schon eher hin. Aber falls du dir andere lesenswerte Artikel durchgelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass auch Chi Cho eigentlich zu durchschnittlich ist. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 16:21, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Wenn das so ist, kann man die Kandidaturen rückgängig machen? 2.Kann man eigene Artikel aufstellen? zB Das Star Wars Cookbook I? Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 17:43, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Lass die Kandidatur laufen, so kommt dann auch gerne raus, was noch geändert werden muss und so. Man kann eigene Artikel auch aufstellen, wird aber nicht gerne gesehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das sicherlich nicht reichen wird. Du bist außerdem noch recht neu, viele Benutzer brauchen mehrere Monate, um überhaupt in Richtig lesenswerter Artikel zu kommen. Versuch erst, vernünftige, notfalls auch durchschnittliche Artikel zu schreiben. Das hier ist kein Wettkampf, wir arbeiten zusammen und nicht gegeneinander (was einige Benutzer leider nach langer Zeit immer noch nicht realisiert haben). 'KitDiskussion 17:48, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Ok! Aber ist der Artikel geeignet? Nur so als Frage! Looking 4ward your Answer --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 17:53, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Bitte beachte die Form. Immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr vor deine Beiträge als beim vorherigen (außer, das verschiebt sich zu weit nach rechts). Und bitte schreib auch nur in einer Zeile - das ganze Enter drücken bringt nichts, da das hier wie ein Leerzeichen betrachtet wird. Ich finde nicht, dass der Artikel Potential hat. Aus der Quelle kannst du auch nicht viel rausholen und das heißt, dass du für das Wenige verdammt gut sein musst - das würden die aller wenigsten schaffen, wenn überhaupt. Wenn du lesenswerte Artikel schreiben willst, solltest du dich sowieso erstmal mit der JP vertraut machen. Danach würde ich mich an größere Artikel auch hängen, da man bei denen auch eher die Chance hat, wichtige und gern gesehene Rubriken wie Persönlichkeit oder Fähigkeiten herausholen kann. Doch wie gesagt: Erstmal klein anfangen! '''KitDiskussion 17:59, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hättest du wenigstens einen Artikel für mich zum Bearbeiten? Nur damit ich nicht ganz arbeitslos bin! Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:07, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Den kann dir keiner geben, such doch einfach mal deine Quellen durch und vielleicht findest du etwas Neues oder guck dir ein paar Artikel an, wo du meinst über die weißt du viel und verbessere sie. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 18:09, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Nach BK: Das solltest du selber finden. Musst halt in deinen Quellen schauen, welche Artikel du bearbeiten kannst oder welche es noch nicht gibt. KitDiskussion 18:10, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Nach BK:Ich glaube nicht, dass du „arbeitslos“ sein wirst, denn es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Ich würde dir auch erstal davon abraten andere Benutzer nach Arbeit zu fragen Datei:--).gif. Desweiteren würde ich dir raten deine bisherigen Quellen mit Artikeln, die es in der JP gibt oder nicht zu vergleichen, um dir vielleicht auch eine To-Do Liste anzulegen. Schaue einfach mal rund und außerdem kannst du ja auch mal im Autorenportal vorbeischauen. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:13, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Meine Quellen sind so ziemlich am Ende mit ihrem Wissen am Ende. Gibts nicht eiinen besonders schlechten Artikel? --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:20, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wie gesagt, schau im Autorenportal vorbei. Da findest du viele Artikel, die noch ein wenig verbesserungswürdig sind. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:22, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::::Da ich die Schlacht um Mt Tantiss nicht machen soll, gäbs da noch die Schlacht im Schlund zu erstellen. --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 18:52, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::::Keiner kann bzw. wird dir verbieten einen Artikel zu schreiben, es war von Andro einfach nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, da es sich dort wirklich um einen recht ausführlichen Artikel handeln sollte, da es einiges zu sagen gibt, aber wen du dir traust ihn zu schreiben warum nicht? Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 19:33, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Aber ich habs ja schon mal versemmelt!--Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:39, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Häng dich daran nicht auf. Wie gesagt, wenn du dich für bereit fühlst, dich einem solchen Artikel zu widmen, dann steht dir nichts im Wege. Aber ein gut gemeinter Rat ist einfach, dass man erstmal klein anfangen sollte, sich durch das Media-Wiki Konzept durcharbeiten sollte und dann erst größeren Bearbeitungen sowie Überarbeitungen widmen sollte. Also viel Glück --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 19:45, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Diskussionen fortführen Hallo Der Korallenskipper, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass in der ''Jedipedia immer Diskussionen dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen wurden. Dies dient der Übersichtlichkeit und verhindert, dass Diskussionen doppelt geführt werden. Diese Regel gilt immer, es sei denn, die Ursprungsdiskussion ist in einem Archiv abgeschlossener Diskussionen enthalten. In diesem Falle darf man auf der aktuellen Diskussionsseite das Thema nocheinmal aufgreifen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:16, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) Sowas 2.0 Hallo Korallenskipper, Um diesen scheinbar endlosen (und sinnlosen) Hickhack mit deiner Benutzerseite zu beenden, frage ich dich jetzt: Willst du... #Deine Seite wiederhergestellt haben wie sie vorher war? (Das können nämlich nur Admins) #Die Seite selbst wieder erstellen? (Kannst nur du) #Die Seite gelöscht lassen (und eventuell später wieder erstellen)? Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:16, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Am liebsten wäre es mir, sie wiederherzustellen und selber zu überarbeiten Gruß Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 22:19, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ist erledigt. Ich hoffe, dass die Sache damit vom Tisch ist. – Andro A • Disku 09:20, 7. Mai 2011 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Ich schreib jetzt den Artikel zur Schlacht im Schlund. BITTE NICHT ALS LÖSCHKANDIDATEN MARKIEREN. ICH HAB NICHT SO VIEL ZEIT UND ARBEITE SIMULTAN ZUM BUCH. Gruß --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:09, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo. Setz ihn doch unter UC. Und schreib nicht unbedingt ganze Sätze groß, das wird von vielen als Anschreien empfunden. Rorret Disku 20:24, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Genauso war es auch gemeint. ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 21:05, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ach, na dann ist es natürlich okay. ... Ich meine: NEIN. Wenn du den Artikel (richtig) UC setzt, brauchst du solche Forderungen gar nicht erst schreiben - außerdem kannst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass jemand, der eventuell einen SLA stellt, deine Diskussion vorher besucht. Rorret Disku 21:16, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Schon korrigiert! --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 21:21, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Ich hab dem Artikel trotzdem ein SLA aufgedrückt. Eine UC-Vorlage gibt dir nicht das recht, die Quelle(n) nicht einzutragen. Bitte trage diese nach, dann kannst du den auch gerne entfernen. Allgemein möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir deine Arbeit nicht behindern wollen - ich hab das Gefühl, du fühlst dich eingeschränkt. Wir achten zum einen nur auf die Form der Jedipedia, zum anderen versuchen wir dich natürlich auch auf Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, damit du diese nicht wiederholst. KitDiskussion 21:23, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::OK! Übrigens: Schreibt man einen Schlachtverlauf im Präsens oder Imperfekt? --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 21:29, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) Imperfekt, immer Imperfekt, ganz einfach :P Nur bei Planeten (die noch existieren - also Alderaan nicht), worauf du sonst noch achten musst, findest du hier. KitDiskussion 21:34, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Übrigens: Wie ist der Artikel für den Anfang? (Ich hab noch keinen wirklichen Schlachtartikel geschrieben, deshalb die Frage) --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 21:48, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Es fehlt jegliche Form. Sprachlich gesehen ist es auch nicht unbedingt das beste, tut mir Leid - ist aber leider so. Aber du stehst sowieso noch am Anfang der Bearbeitung. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du da nochmal drüber gehst. KitDiskussion 21:53, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ein Artikel zu dieser Schlacht existiert schon: Schlacht um das Schlundzentrum. Außerdem ist die Schmugglerallianz keine eigene Fraktion, sondern unterstützt die Republik, stattdessen sollten Daala und die Forscher des Schlundzentrums jeweils als eigene Fraktion eingetragen werden.Terpfen Diskussion 23:00, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Ok, ich wusste nicht, dass es das schon gibt, sonst hätte ich einen SLA sofort reingetan. Da der Artikel aber etwas mager ausschaut, kannst du, Korallenskipper, den ja sonst überarbeiten. KitDiskussion 23:10, 8. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Mach ich, aber der andere war so schön verlinkt. --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 14:03, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Also, ich meinte im Artikel über den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Soll ich das mal korrigieren? --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 14:11, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) Benutzerseite Wie kann man die Überschrift meiner Benutzerseite farbig unterlegen und schattieren? Und warum haben sich die letzten Babels so verkrü..... ausgerichtet? --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:49, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo, Korallenskipper, wenn du deine Überschrift farbig machen willst, geht das wie in dem Bsp hier: . Das schaut dann so aus: Wenn du da noch mehr wissen willst, schau doch mal da rein! Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 23:30, 13. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Hat irgendwie nicht geklappt! :::Probiers mal so: Das sollte funktionieren, die Farben kannst du übrigens auch ändern, sie müssen aber auf Englisch sein. Ach so, signier doch bitte deine Diskussionsbeiträge, dafür schreibste einfach ~~~~ hinter den Text! Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 10:29, 14. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Man glaubt es kaum aber es hat immer noch nicht geklappt! --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 09:01, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) Wenn das nicht geht, kannst du dir ja dafür ein Banner erstellen, wie das geht, steht [[Vorlage:UserHeader|'da drin']]! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 10:37, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) Hallo, laut Beitragszähler hab ich jetzt über 200 Edits. Darf ich mir jetzt das Babel auf die Benutzerseite machen oder zählen bloß die im ANR? Greetings, --Skip- Fly Away 18:50, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hallo, Korallenskipper, vergiss mal bitte nicht, deine neuen Beiträge auch einzurücken. Wenn du die 200 Edits schon hast, spricht - denk ich - nix dagegen, sich ein Babel dazu anzulegen. Ich hab das sogar schon bei 100 Edits gemacht Datei:;-).gif. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 11:51, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ja das ist mir klar, aber welche zählen denn nun? Nur die Artikelbearbeitungen oder auch Diskussionsbeiträge etc.? Hochachtungsvoll, --Skip- Fly Away 12:38, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ganz einfach: Alle! Immer wenn du irgendwo auf Seite speichern drückst, wird das als ein Edit gezählt. Wenn du auf deiner Benutzerseite die aktuelle Edit-Zahl anklickst, erscheint eine Statistik, in der nochmal in % drinsteht, ob ANR, BNR, Disku u.s.w. Gruß! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']] -\- Diskussion 20:50, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) Lesenswert Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hätt´ da noch einen potenziellen Kandidaten für einen lesenswerten Artikel: Kommandodroide! Wie wär´s? Grüße $$$ Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 22:20, 13. Mai 2011 (CEST) Artikel zur Wahl stellen Hallo Der Korallenskipper, ich möchte dich bitten, dass du zumindest einen kleinen Kommentar abgibst, wenn du einen Artikel zur Lesenswert- oder Exzellentwahl aufstellst. Darin solltest du erklären, warum sich der Artikel deiner Meinung nach von den anderen abhebt, damit potentielle weitere Wähler nicht bloß diese nichtssagenden Überschriften auf der Seite vorfinden. Dabei bist du nicht gezwungen, selbst mit Pro zu stimmen (was jedoch naheliegend ist); du kannst auch den Kommentar bei Neutral setzen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 10:13, 15. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Könnten sich vielleicht noch ein paar nutzer an der Lesenswert-Abstimmung um "Kommandodroide" beteiligen? Biiitte! Gruß --Skip- Fly Away 17:23, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::1. Dauert die Wahl noch lange genug und 2. wird es nicht gerne gesehen, wen "Werbung" für eine Wahl gemacht wird, nur mal so als Tipp. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 21:08, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Entschuldigung! Ich les wohl zu viel FAZ. --Skip- Fly Away 21:24, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, ein JP:WJNI zu kassieren: Häh?!? Würd mich interessieren, was das mit der FAZ zu tun hat. Ich frage stellvertretend für viele andere... Rorret Disku 23:23, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Die haben halt viel Politik. --Skip- Fly Away 07:01, 18. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Aber war nur ein misslungener Gag. War nicht so gemeint.--Skip- Fly Away 07:31, 18. Mai 2011 (CEST) Schlacht & Co Im Artikel über Furgan ist im Abschnitt über die Schlqcht von Anoth selbige falsch verlinkt! gibt's da eigtl. einen Artikel darüber? Sonst übernehme ich den. Skip- Fly Away 14:35, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Wieso sollte die Schlacht falsch verlinkt sein? Und wenn nicht, kannst du zwar sehen, dass darüber ein Artikel schon existiert, das muss dich aber nicht hindern, ihn trotzdem zu überarbeiten. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 15:00, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Er hat recht, die Schlacht ist falsch verlinkt. Und natürlich kannst du den Artikel erstellen (den scheint es noch nicht zu geben), du musst ihm halt einen Klammerzusatz versehen: ''Schlacht von Anoth (11 NSY). Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:10, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) Edits Wie baut man einen Beitragszähler in die Benitzerseite ein? Skip- Fly Away 17:16, 19. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Hier, so:Der Korallenskipper. Kopier einfach das, was ich hier hin geschrieben habe und baue es in deine Benutzerseite ein. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 20:21, 19. Mai 2011 (CEST) Duellartikel Hey! Ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Duellartikel nur Relevanz haben, wenn das Duell nicht Teil einer Schlacht, Mission, Ereigniss... waren. Da das bei deinem DUell der Fall war, bin ich deiner Bitte im UC nachgekommen. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Juno|''Diskussion]] 16:08, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ja schon, aber schau mal bei der Scrallbank über Ereignisse in Erben des Imperiums, da steht das Duell als eigener Link da, der einen Artikel haben will. Skip- Fly Away 16:25, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Nun, dann würde ich eher diesen Link korrigieren. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 16:36, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Seh' ich so aus, als wüsste ich, wie man so eine Vorlage ändert? --Skip- Fly Away 16:58, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Aber danke für den Tip. --Skip- Fly Away 00:36, 21. Mai 2011 (CEST) Archiv Ich denke, die 32 kb dürften langsam erreicht sein. Wie archiviert man? Salutibus, Skip- Fly Away 21:06, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Aktuell hast du 31 kb (Hiermit vll. 32...). Wie du archivierst, kannst du bei anderen Autoren, die Archive haben, abschauen. Rorret Disku 00:16, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Erstelle dir einfach eine Seite mit Namen: Benutzer:Der Korallenskipper/Archiv, übertrage den Inhalt dann aus deiner Benutzerdiskussion in das Archiv und schreibe in diese die Vorlage:Archiv ein. Das war's es dann so ziemlich. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Gruss --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel'']]) 13:45, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST)